Flufflets
by Tinbuzzard11
Summary: A place for shorter works, and brief one shots like my contributions to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps 'Fluff Files' collaboration. Those have been rearranged to be in the order I wrote them.
1. Written in the Stars

Written in the Stars

"Here you go Judy, both your dinners." Bonnie Hopps passed over the small wrapped basket.

"Moonlight picnic, huh?" Stu Hopps looked out the kitchen window. "Not much moon tonight Jude, it's already setting. Not full til near end of the month. Just make sure you're out of sight of the house if…well…not everybody's to bed yet; don't want to…give em…you know..." Stu stuttered to a halt.

"Daaad! We've been married a year now, and you wanted us here for our vacation. Nick's going to show me the stars—he went to get the starchart." When her foxy husband returned, Bonnie stripped away his usual curious escort of family youngsters, and the couple escaped out the side door.

It was a pleasant August night—back light from the house guided them to a small hill crowned by an oak tree. They spread their blanket on the far slope where they had a good view. Dinner began normally, then progressed to first alternately feeding, then when they ran out of food, nibbling on each other.

"Pleasant though this is," Nick finally said as he disengaged muzzles, "there's something I need to show you." He unfolded the chart and produced a laser pointer. "Now north should be…"

"Over there, Nick." She grabbed the pointer out of his paw and aimed it to his left. "And here's the Great Bear! I do know some of this; I'm the one that grew up under a dark sky you city slicker." Unfortunately, Nick saw her glance at his chart.

"OK astro rabbit, what else you got?" He turned off his penlight and the chart became an unreadable ghostly rectangle.

Judy winced. Memo to self; don't con the ex confox. "Alright…above the bear should be…the Lawgiver…yeah back over the tree." She vaguely traced it, unsure of the complete figure. "And here past this…half circle, is the…uh…what is this, a jumbo pop?"

"That should be the Hero Fluff." Firm paws lifted her onto his lap as the pointer she held sent a photon scribble out into space. Judy relinquished it to him as she settled into a most comfortable fur trimmed seat. Nick leaned all the way back and held her close with his other paw.

"Now overhead here, is the star Vega," Nick said with authority while holding the green thread of the pointer on a brilliant blue-white star. "And here's the Northern Cross. This star at the bottom…yeah I know it's kinda sideways but this is the bottom," he stole a look at the chart, "is called Albireo." Just below that is something very important to all foxes, our own star group named Vulpecula! No matter what other mammals may think of us, or how they decide to treat us, we have a fox in the sky!" Nick carefully traced out the small pattern of stars.

It wasn't very big and none of the stars were bright; Judy thought it looked more like someone's workboot than a fox—but she'd never say that since it was so meaningful to him.

"How many mammals are there in the sky Nick? I know we have the bunny in the moon, but that's not visible now." Judy knew that its brilliance would have blotted out his faint star pattern—he'd obviously prepared for this outing.

"I think forty or so, but not all constellations are mammals. See, way down here—this bunch makes a scorpion. She saw it before he traced it.

"Don't despair bunny mine!" he continued. "You have your own constellation called Lepus, just below the Great Spirit—but that's in the winter sky so it won't rise for seven or eight more hours.

"Night's warm Nick," she turned briefly to unbutton his shirt and push it away. She snuggled her back against him and wormed her paws into his fur. "I'm comfortable right here, you can tell me more about the stars!"

"That's not going to fill eight hours. You might get bored."

"You'll think of something."

"Alright fluff, how about this—if you see a meteor, you get to kiss me! Maybe you'll get lucky and see a few!" She could feel the smirk form on his muzzle as it rested between her ears.

* * *

**AN. **The Lawgiver in the Zootopian sky is our constellation of Bootes. The half-circle is Corona Borealis and the Hero is of course Hercules. The Great Spirit is Orion. The annual Perseid meteor shower peaks around August twelfth, with a rate of 60 to 100+meteors an hour, so Nick is working a very pleasant hustle on Judy! Somehow, I don't think she will object too much.

Although small, the constellation of Vulpecula the Fox contains Messier 27, the brightest and largest of the planetary nebulas, the shell of expelled gas around a dying star.


	2. With this

**With this…**

They were finally here, with a long crowded train ride, and the agony of the stifling shuttle bus creeping through traffic behind them. Now they all disembarked and dispersed into a broad, once empty field in front of them.

"C'mon Carrots, let's get beyond that tree line, I don't want a bunch of screaming and braying mammals to ruin this." Nick shifted his backpack and started weaving through the crowd towards the scraggly border of conifers that was at least a kilometer away.

It was amazing. Thousands of mammals of every description had arrived before them to set up cameras and telescopes that ranged from things she could hold in a paw to hulking masses of metal four times her height. More were coming behind them. They had all come to the narrow path of totality for the first solar eclipse to pass within a thousand miles of Zootopia in decades.

They walked past several likely spots as the crowd thinned, but Nick was adamant, and they finally spread their blanket with only a few other seekers of solitude in sight. He seemed to have taken to heart the words of the lady guanaco at the Zootopia Planetarium. Her advice had been to just watch if it's your first eclipse—the real thing is better than any picture you can take and you can get those off the Internet anyway.

Lunch, drinks, they had everything they needed, and Nick gave her the best seat in the house—his lap. She snuggled back and he set his muzzle in its favorite spot between her ears. It worked out really well, as only inches were required to pass the welding filter back and forth. Once the first small bite was taken out of the greenish disk of the sun by the moon, her anticipation leapt; this was really going to happen!

The next hour passed far more rapidly than Judy had expected, as the moon encroached and the sky darkened—slowly at first, then exponentially faster! As the sun's remaining crescent narrowed to a sliver through the filter, she couldn't help wriggling in excitement to the point Nick had to steady her with a paw.

"Just half a minute now until second contact," Nick said with considerable excitement himself, after a quick glance at his cellphone. "Now I need you to do exactly as I say! Hold your paw over the sun and give me the filter; I'll tell you when it's safe to look. You can only do it a couple seconds before totality." She lifted the filter to him with her right paw and held out the other. She felt like she'd explode from her repressed exhilaration as she waited for the last excruciating seconds to tick away.

"Okay, fifteen to go. Now I want you to close your eyes Carrots!" She did, and felt Nick gently grasp her outstretched forearm and move it slightly. She felt it should be time to move it away, but he held it firm. "Five…four…Open your eyes now!"

Just above her outstretched paw the most incredible thing was happening! To the right of the brilliant spot of remaining sunlight an ethereal ring formed as it faded. Sharp edged on the inside, wispy streamers started to spread against an impossibly deep blue sky. Her paw was firmly guided to it with her finger placed in the ring! Time stopped until Nick spoke.

"Judith Laverne Hopps…Will you marry me?"

The diamond brilliance on the edge of the ring winked out as Judy shrieked and twisted to seize her fox and bury her face in the ruff of fur above his shirt. "Yes," she managed to sob.

"Gotta save this for after! We only have three minutes of totality!" Nick turned her to see the now magnificent solar corona spread around the moon. "Then we see your engagement ring again and you can check it for fit!"

* * *

**A.N.** Dire warnings to the general public excepted, it is safe to look at a total solar eclipse without a filter for two or three seconds before the start of, through and after the end of totality. Otherwise you miss the diamond ring effect—the briefest and best part of the eclipse—along with the brilliant red of the chromosphere, visible for only a second or two right as totality begins (Second contact) and ends (Third contact). I'm an astronomer and have seen nine total solar eclipses.


	3. Dinner Date

Dinner

Well here we go—the big reveal. Nick stood tall and waited for the slight tug on his arm from Judy. He opened the door with his unencumbered paw and they walked into The Hutch, the place in Bunnyburrow closest to 'cuisine' and furthest from 'hometown cookin'.

Dressed their best and carefully groomed by and to the satisfaction of each other—Nick's preference would have been to continue with that. Instead, here they were, greeted politely by the neat young buck at the reservation stand, and escorted to their table. He'd obviously expected the couple. As for the patrons of the packed restaurant, nearly all pairs of eyes and ears were on them—at least three hundred bunnies.

The Hopps family accepted them as mates, and some of their trusted friends knew; but the majority of Bunnyburrow still did not. Judy had obviously tired of the nearly yearlong subtle speculations about them and had decided to show off her fox. Nick thought it interesting that she'd easily gotten the late reservation, considering how full the place was now.

Attention slowly drifted away from them as they read menus, ordered, and ignored their audience while they waited for their meals. He got something inoffensive—having no other choices. Judy splurged and got a flamboyantly prepared salad. Nick tried to maintain a proper mien as they ate, until Judy leaned closer with her arm on the table. She wants to make a point Nick understood, so he reached to hold her paw. He still had another to eat with.

He couldn't avoid hiking an eyebrow when she softly growled at him. Not exactly a growl he decided, it was slightly muffled and originated somewhat…lower. It started and stopped; then built in intensity and continuity as Judy's eyes grew in concert with them. She let go of his paw, and clapped hers to her belly, which brought forth a very distinct gurgle.

"Oh Nick," his mate whispered huskily, "I'm so sorry!" Behind her, an erect forest of pink concavities topped many dozens of staring eyes. A zone of silence spread away from them throughout the restaurant, which served to amplify her intestinal discomfort.

"Don't worry about it," Nick replied, getting up to assist and carefully gripping her shoulder with a paw; stroking her ears with the other to ease her distress before placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "Do you need help, Judy? What can I do?" He looked at her salad. "You haven't eaten that much, did this cause it?"

"No, I think it was lunch, I had some applesauce!" Judy flinched to another burble.

"That can make some mammals feel bloated, how much did you have?"

"A whole jar Nick! It was so sweet and good." A grumble worked its way up and out, and her paws flew to cover her petite muzzle as her ears collapsed. Her face showed absolute mortification; she'd been—performing—for almost a minute now.

Oh boy. He didn't know if rabbits were supposed to eat apples at all. But she'd had plenty, and enough time to allow…fermentation. Sugars turned into gas…and alcohols.

"I really need to…hic!" Judy said, and hiccuped again. Nick helped her rise, rubbing her back, and they headed unsteadily for the bathrooms—a plumper bunny from a table near the wall hurried to them; it was Bonnie!

She'd come to protect her daughter, but not from him, from disapproval of them! Seemingly afraid he might pick up his mate and add to her humiliation, Mrs. Hopps took Judy's other arm, motioned him to guard the entrance, and led her inside the bathroom. He heard another hic; then a loud belch after the door had closed behind them.


	4. Run for your Wife

**Run for your Wife**

"Alright slick, let's settle this!" Judy walked back into the entrance parlor wearing a distressingly well-fitted jogging outfit. She knew it and gave him a come-hither tail wiggle.

"Hey, no fair! I'm in my regular shorts and shirt." Nick realized a hustle was in progress—with distraction the play. He'd show her, and focus on the overall goal. "How come I haven't seen that before?" She looked goood in the mostly white outfit.

"Jessica's my size, and you can ditch your shirt if you think it'll help. Now let's go, it's getting late." Judy shooed away several small curious faces—who all dispersed far more readily than usual—and led the way out back. She finally stopped over a kilometer away, with the Hopps home hidden behind the little hill with the oak tree on top. "You win if you make it back to the house before I catch you! I'll spot you a ten-second head start you foxy flatfoot!" Her smile became broad and confident. "GO! Ten, nine, eight…"

He hadn't expected that advantage and squandered a couple of seconds before he took off running—pursued initially by worries about her insouciant strategy. His earlier comment had escalated into a discussion requiring resolution. He'd maintained that a fox's sustained top speed and stamina would overcome the quicker acceleration and cornering ability allowed by his bunny's smaller size and weight.

He headed for the hill knowing his best plan was a straight tailchase. Closing on it, he had to choose between up-and-over, which would slow him; or around, which was longer. A gray and white blur closing from behind and to the right forced his decision—he veered towards the hills left side.

She'd always said she was fast for a rabbit—and was proving it! He lost sight of her for a few seconds, then reacquired her nearly even with him on his left! That forced it, he turned to pound straight up the slope of the hill since he couldn't let Judy pinch him against its base. He didn't go over the top, but off to its right where he could get to level ground faster and force her to take the long way around. Which a glance back showed she had.

Back on level ground with the house in sight, it was now a straight but converging footrace where speed alone mattered. Nick smoothly transitioned to all fours and ran flat out. A hundred meters to go and he heard her as she curved in from his left. She'd abandoned her shorter straight path to the house and gone for an immediate intercept! He veered further right to maintain distance and knew that he had this. Her breath said she'd run out of gas and this was her last desperate try at him.

Yes! The gasps faded as she slowly dropped behind. He risked a brief glance back and saw her open-mouthed with ears bouncing in trail. Fifty meters. Nick curved back toward the house and gratefully slackened his own pace before he suddenly heard more footfalls very close on the right—his back took the impact and tight limbs gripped his torso. He staggered to a halt under her modest weight. His mate's scent was earthy and strong.

She dropped off and let him stand up—to pant with paws on his knees. He turned to her. "Carrots, I honestly didn't think you had it…" Another gray rabbit in a white outfit was walking up behind them—as a second approached from further away. He'd been herded right into her paws.

"Hey! No fair!"

"I caught you before you got to the house, so you're all mine tonight! That was the agreement. Enjoy my…getting you fox? These are my sisters Becca and Rosalyn." She pointed the grinning doppelgangers out.

"I hope we didn't wear him out too much for you Jude," said Rosalyn.


	5. On the Wings of Love

**On the Wings of Love**

Judy Hopps looked at the four-seat propeller driven airplane with more than a little trepidation, as Skye enthused to her how much fun this would be. She vowed to herself that she would not reveal her fea…unease to her friends and mate. Somehow this had gotten to her more than dangling from, or even falling off the skytram platform had. That had been an intense nighttime adventure and over quickly. She'd had plenty of time to think about…this.

Out by the plane, Jack Savage had a grin plastered on his muzzle as he explained his pre-flight checks to Nick. The hare had achieved a cherished goal by persuading his agency to permit and partially subsidize his flying lessons. She and Nick had shared previous outings with the other couple ever since their permanent reassignment to the local ZBI office, and now Jack wanted to share the joy of flight with them.

Nick climbed into the back, as Jack came over to retrieve their mates. He led them over to the high-wing craft and gallantly assisted Judy up alongside Nick, then gave Skye a brief nuzzle before he boarded, then offered her a paw up beside him. The mid-sized mammal plane had plenty of room for them; Jack moved his seat up and forward to access the controls, both foxes seemed comfortable, but once belted in, Judy was barely eye level with the bottom of her window.

Jack proved to be a conscientious pilot, and carefully explained his actions to them as he started the engine, contacted ground control, and taxied out. His adherence to careful procedures helped calm her anxieties before they took off with a loud and exhilarating rush. She felt the transition from ground to flight, but needed to see! Skye looked back and saw her visual frustration, so Jack allowed her to unbuckle as soon as he'd established a steady climbout.

The rest of her nervousness melted away once she stood on the bench seat and saw the fantastic view. Once they leveled out, she felt she could see the whole world! They crossed the Meadowlands, and passed behind the peaks of Tundratown, then turned over the estuary and put almost all of Zootopia outside her window.

"You just watch Carrots, I'll take the pictures," Nick told her. They made a broad curve over the bay, circling the city while she hopped from side to side trying to see everything!

"OK dear, we're about there," she heard Skye calmly say as the vixen leaned to look out Jack's side window with a chart in her paw. Judy turned from hers, ready to hop to Nick's side to see what it was. Skye quickly glanced back at them.

"Aaand…now!" Skye swiftly leaned back in her seat as the nose of the plane smoothly but rapidly plunged! Judy felt herself go very light, then she rose up off her seat! She was falling, flailing in mid-air! Nick turned to watch and started to smile at her in slow motion.

"Hey!" Before she could clutch the back of Skye's seat, firm paws grabbed her waist, floated her over to her mate's lap and tugged her down and against him. Weight returned with a vengeance as Jack pulled the plane out of its brief dive, and shoved her deep into Nick's belly. His breath "oofed" out of him, but he held her tight.

"Well, looky what dropped in!" her smirking mate said after an inhale. Her swelling outrage dissipated as he carefully restored her ears to their upright and locked position and gently rubbed them, base to tips. Judy finally noticed that her devious mate had stowed his camera behind Jack's seat to free his paws. That's why he'd gone to the plane to talk with Jack! She'd been set up! He'll live for now she decided, since his lap's more comfortable than the plane's seat, had a better view, and came with a massage attachment.

Skye turned to them with a smirk that rivaled Nick's and said, "That was awesome Judy. You're going to love the video!" The Vixen pointed to the compass centered above the windshield—where a small Thrillseeker camera had been ziptied.

Gotten. Judy put both foxes back on her hit list.

* * *

Light aircraft can fly a zero-gee parabola that's an abbreviated version of what NASA's 'Vomit Comet' does for astronaut training. Their modified KC135 (707) can maintain zero gravity for thirty seconds or so due to its speed; most light planes can do it for only about four or five—enough to float a bunny across the cabin! (Yes, I've done these—sans bunny)


	6. Flufflets

**Flufflets**

"Oh, aaack Nick! It's all over me!" Judy walked out into their kitchen clad in her pajamas; she brushed and picked at them as well as through her exposed fur.

"What?" Her clueless mate turned from where he stood at the counter brewing his Automatic Motivator fluid. Her cup of decaf already awaited her, gently steaming. If he thought that would excuse this…these…pervasive clingy tangles of orange, cream, and brown fur, she'd soon reeducate him.

What a thing to wake up to. She audibly growled as she tried to flick off the numerous statically stubborn strands of fox. Bogo's last minute 'special duty' had her arrive home tired shortly before midnight and go straight to bed. Nick had been dismissed at the end of their regular shift. In return, he'd let her sleep in with the bedroom darkened—lulled by his scent. Now she knew why it had seemed stronger than usual. She'd walked into the light to find herself—and a lot of other things once she'd looked around—tinted towards the red end of the spectrum.

"You know it's April Carrots; we foxes shed, and we had a cool winter so I was extra fluffy—you liked that then." His smirk made its first morning showing as he sipped his brew. Her eyes tracked his still wholly fluffy tail as he slowly waved it for her.

"I know Nick, but this…it's everywhere! Maple trees don't shed this much. It's all over the counter and table…and look at the carpet; there's even clumps along the baseboards!" Her carelessly evil vulpine glanced around with her, then pointed his muzzle at her cup. He delicately used two claw tips to pick out something floating in it—she couldn't see it, but didn't have to guess. That did it. Her foot thumped then drummed rapidly against the floor.

"Nicholas!" Judy tried to emulate Vivian's motherly tone of voice to get his full attention. "You will groom me thoroughly, right now before my shower! Then while I'm in there, you'll wipe, sweep, or vacuum all of this up." He moved quickly, and returned with her grooming comb—to remove a tiny wad of his own fur from it with a wry smile.

How could they have let this get so bad; was this really going to be a yearly thing now? They'd groomed each other not five days ago and there was already enough shed fox fur around the apartment to weave a rug out of. Although that's not a bad idea Judy thought, Mr. Big might appreciate having some Nick to walk around on. She relaxed into his slow careful strokes with the comb, her mate enjoyed grooming her, and he seemed to know he'd better do a thorough and extra satisfying job this time. Judy shivered as he reached up under her top to ensure that only gray fur remained there.

Once she'd deemed his efforts satisfactory, he found an old evidence bag and started to scoop pawfuls of fur into it as she left for the bathroom. Curiosity had her look into the bedroom—the sheets needed to be brushed off and washed too. She shook her head in resigned disbelief, removed and tossed her PJ's on top to be cleaned as well, then skipped over to the shower and opened the door.

"Nick! Are you kidding me?" she vented. The drain was completely covered by another wad of fox fur. Judy sighed, and reached down to pick it up; hoping it wasn't completely blocked. Although matted, the fur was dry, and something under it scraped against the metal screen as she picked it up.

A heavy pewter 'GOT YOU' coin rested amid the fur in her paw. Judy grimaced. Nick must have collected his sheddings for weeks to make this mess for his fastidious bunny.

Her grimace changed to a smile. Although the victim of a fox getting, she had possession of the coin and its expectation of retaliation now.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to Panoctu's 'Red', and J. Shute Norway's 'Bald', Fluff files stories for the initial idea, and to sarsis' Guardian Blue stories for use of the 'Got You' coin.


	7. Foxed-in

**Foxed-in**

"Thank you so much doctor," said the older porcupine as he got up and took the anger management pamphlet from his extended paw. Faye opened the door and ushered his latest new patient away, then returned with his next—several had scheduled appointments today.

This one was a tall younger hare with off-white fur and striking facial markings. Oddly, he seemed edgy around his kit fox receptionist, repeatedly glancing at her uncomfortably. That's strange, he thought. Usually Faye's small size and open friendly manner calmed his patients.

"This is Mr. Savvie doctor, Mr. Savvie, doctor Badgerholm." Faye passed him the intake form, where she'd circled 300.23—social anxiety. The hare sat and relaxed a bit once they were alone, his gray hairs, extra pounds, and unneeded glasses had done their job as usual.

"Mr. Savvie? May I call you Greg? Before we get started I'd like to say that we get many federal employees out here, your anonymity and confidentiality are secure with us. Now, could you tell me why you came to see me?" Intimidation amid larger society was always a possibility with Lagomorphs.

"Right now doctor, I'm certainly the luckiest mammal alive—ever! But I'm…terrified of screwing it up. I don't deserve her!" Greg's voice rose throughout.

His patient's normal demeanor was likely very professional, but was now under considerable stress. Female trouble easily did that and Greg here was obviously quite smitten.

"I assume you met recently? Can you tell me how that happened?"

"It just happened! We both work at the same agen…company, although I barely knew her before. One day she just walked over and asked me out! On a date! It's hard to describe how perfect she is. An arctic goddess that walks the earth! She's so foxy that Foxes think she's foxy!" Greg slumped in his seat in decided relief at his routine admission for the lovestruck.

"Would you like to describe her for me? And have you gone out on your date yet?"

"YES! Oh yes! Four times. I'm getting more scared after each one. I just know I'm going to mess up somehow and that will be it! After her I don't think I'd ever want anyone else!"

"She must be very special. Perhaps she thinks that of you since she wants to keep dating? Remember Greg, she asked you out the first time. How about the other dates? Have you asked her out? You need to meet her halfway."

"Once! That's it, I don't know why she keeps asking or going out with me! I'm nothing great; sometimes I think she's stringing me along, then she seems to be happy—together! I haven't been able to figure out why. She could have anyone at all! Why me?"

"Then ask her what she likes about you and you'll know what to emphasize your next time out with her! It seems your goddess favors you already. Can you speak her name?"

"It's Skye," Greg said quietly, eyes closing. "Her fur is the purest white, so soft, her eyes a perfect blue," the hare had a beatific expression, "her tail's so beautifully l...so…fluffy." His face caught momentarily.

"Lovely name," he told Greg wondering what that was about. An arctic hare would make an attractive pair with this one. Time to get to the main issue and break him out of his impasse. "Have you become in any way close physically?" The hare before him shivered.

"Last time she wanted to feel my ears! I couldn't believe it! Then she touched noses with me when I took her back home. I just froze, I couldn't do anything!"

"You'd better next time, your foxy lady is signaling you." He grabbed a prescription slip. "You ask her out." He scribbled. "And at the end of the date you will hold her close and kiss her; that will relieve your symptoms and allow nature to take its course."

* * *

**AN.** The good ship SkyeJack escorts the SS WildeHopps in greater detail in chapters 7 & 8 of my story 'Sandcastles'.


	8. Intertwined

**AN. **This short is an expansion of brief conversations between Skye and Judy, and Jack and Nick respectively (Sandcastles, Ch 7 & 8), when the former pair each described how they first met.

* * *

**Intertwined**

_5:42 P.M. Friday, Mar. 29__th__ 2013, ZBI administration bldg. third floor, Federal Center, Concordia._

"Excuse me; Mr. Savage?"

The voice was feminine with a hint of an accent; somehow smooth as silk and hesitant at the same time. Vague recollection was followed by momentary irritation over her form of address—until he realized his desk's nameplate still stated that. Recently promoted investigative agent Jack Savage pulled his gaze from the monitor and looked up at her.

Yes, it was the Ice Queen. Her aloofness aside, he had to agree that the Arctic vixen's overall aspect was unequaled within the agency—regardless of the beholder's species. A simple, almost plain blue dress matched her eyes and draped her slender form. The employee manual probably forbade her anything more form-fitted, and the fur beneath it was as pure as freshly fallen snow. It made his own slightly off-white fur seem filthy in comparison.

"What can I do for you Miss Winter?" Jack's memory supplied the last word just before his mouth could stall on the empty space that ended the verbal queue. He felt a bit enlivened that their ultravixen had stopped by—although late enough that she'd barely caught him. Her presence here was curious since they rarely crossed paths; she normally worked in IT, sequestered on the floor above. She held nothing in her paws, which were clasped together.

"I'd…I'd like to ask you a favor…First…and my apologies for asking…are you socially available?" She finished with a slight nervous smile.

"Uhh…" That was totally unexpected. "I suppose I'd have to technically say yes," Jack said slowly. He lifted and glanced at his bare paw—one that in fact belonged to a hare. "Why would you want to know that? Did someone ask you to intercede on their…"

"Iwanttoaskyoutogo…" The vixen stopped, recomposed her face, looked at him squarely and tried again. "I would like to ask you out on a date tonight, Mr. Savage."

Time must have fractured, since he'd been unaware of the interval before its reset. The only other explanation for the stoppage of his breath and hearing would be that all of the air molecules in the room had probabilistically packed themselves into a far corner. That didn't tell him how long they'd remained there after he'd been flash frozen by their absence.

It must have also affected the vixen. Miss Winter's paws had jumped up and cupped around her muzzle. Her eyes had gone wide as well. They refocused on his and she dropped her paws to her sides, where they curled fitfully.

"Please, please, let me…give me a minute to explain!" she said in desperation—from what he'd heard, quite out of character for the Nordic Fox Goddess that stood before him.

Jack didn't have a clever riposte available, so he rolled his paw to bade her continue.

_Get with it Jack! Think this through, she has to be serious, the timing's all wrong for a prank—as if she would do that anyway. What possessed her of all mammals to seek you out and ask that! She either had a major brain fart, or I'm about to hear an excuse for the ages._

"I was heading out and did not want to let another day go by with no one to talk to." Miss Winter's paws continued to fidget. "I know I've made myself rather unapproachable—I had to! My whole life has been filled with unwanted attention, imposed expectations, and being hit on by nearly every boorish male with a pulse." The agitated vixen reached towards him, then jerked back like she'd touched a charged force field.

"I'm sorry! I'm just tired of the constant social pressure!" she blurted in frustration. "I just want a simple, safe, no obligations or expectations evening out with someone!" She controlled a deep breath and waited for his decision.

_She's still there, so you're not imagining this. And that's a look of embarrassment, which means she actually said what you heard. This is the Ice Queen; so you might be the first mammal to have ever seen that expression on her muzzle. Yours likely isn't much better—lagomorphs never had to develop a natural response to a fox that asks them out on a date!_

Jack finally realized he needed to rescue the vixen from herself. She was the only female on the floor at the moment and he the only person close to her size. "How did I become the someone? If you'd pay attention for a moment, you might notice I'm a hare? Or does this all mean you think I'm mostly harmless."

"I know that Mr. Savage! It's not that you're harmless, it's that you were still here." Her face fell, as she seemed to realize the implied slight either way. "This all just suddenly hit me tonight! I felt you wouldn't be…as much of a risk asking…as anyone else that I knew." She paused and the paws came back up again. "I'm not even sure how to properly apologize to you for this!"

"Then don't." He finally threw her a rope. "Since you asked me out, what did you have in mind?"

Deer caught in a spotlight. He waited. To her credit, it didn't take her long to recover.

"If you would indulge me in this Mr. Savage," she got out more steadily, "one of us could choose dinner, and the other some casual entertainment."

_A vixen asked you out, and just confirmed she meant in public! She obviously didn't think this through before her…declaration? If you go ahead with this, and it looks like you're out on a date, it'll be bad for both of you. Reactions within the agency to our socializing would be worse—shame for her and retribution from all of her admirers for you—at a minimum! We'd have to constantly be on guard and manage appearances to make this work._

He waited over a minute without replying, she defined the phrase 'animal magnetism' and this mirror universe fantasy was really about to happen. He actually felt excited and wanted to savor that a little longer, but relented when he noticed her grow nervous.

"Okay, you pick dinner fox, as long as it isn't bloody BugBurger! And since this now appears to be a date, my name's Jack."

"Skye," she said, her subtle accent more apparent when she spoke her name. He received a small smile from the vixen that slowly became radiant.

_You can use that! It's an uncommon enough name to be a safe topic of conversation—that, along with some complimentary curiosity about her accent could induce Miss W…Skye to reveal more about herself. _

Skye—a name as beautiful as she was. In spite of the dubious reputation that the majority of the population burdened foxes with, many species did acknowledge that they were quite physically attractive. Advertising agencies agreed. And random frustration aside, this one considered him adequate date material. At least for the one—that was a lot better than none.

She'd steered him into this without much resistance. Maybe he'd become jaded with the dating scene; he'd definitely tapered off over the last few years. It had all slowly blurred together and he'd never had much desire to settle down with anyone he'd met so far.

Of course he'd never had issues with his popularity among the fairer sex—his uncommonly striking markings had ensured that. A family trait, his particularly well placed and symmetrical ones had given him a mysterious and attractive style.

At least for other hares and rabbits—they were basically interchangeable for most everyone else. However, as he'd discovered early on, their genetic differences had made him a safe fling for bunnies that wished to avoid little surprises.

"I'd like some time to get ready and think about where we should eat," Skye said. "I honestly hadn't planned this as well as I should have. I can call you when I find a place? We could meet there?" She seemed to want his input too.

_Miss Winter, you hadn't planned this out at all! You were needy enough tonight to seek out any warm body to talk to. And lucky me, mine's grown warmer since you came by!_

"If that would make you comfortable," he told her. "Or I could pick you up; I have my own transportation. What works best probably depends on how far apart we live. It's ten to six now, we might be tight on time depending on what we find to do."

_You're excited about this Jack, and not just for the clandestine aspect of it. It's unexpected, spontaneous, and doesn't involve another bunny with their predictable conversations and flirtations. Bunnies barely count as interspecies anyway, but a fox! That's pushing it right over a social cliff. Would you have ever considered going inter unless she'd done so first? Skye said she doesn't want expectations or pressure, so you shouldn't either. So be casual, relax and enjoy a unique date with a vixen even the spy movies can't match! _

"Your car might be better; it will allow us more flexibility. We need to be careful about how we appear in public." Skye came around his desk to snag a pen and notepad. "I'm in Bucknell Park North." She scribbled down her address and gave it to him.

He was amazed. As quickly as her paw had moved, it was still practically calligraphy! Not only did he have another point of conversation; she'd proven even more interesting.

_Interesting too, that you live less than three miles apart, isn't it Jack? Also pretty interesting that she's standing right next to you and neither of you seem bothered by that at all. Well, only intellectually in your case. Just be a gentlemammal and behave yourself._ _She's undoubtedly a rather classy vixen in spite of this awkwardness with you. Classy, classical—the university's Friday concert!_

"I'm fairly close to you, so would seven-fifteen give you enough time before I come pick you up? I have an idea for after dinner and we should make it there if we leave now."

She nodded and hurried to the elevator. He followed her down once it returned and saw her well ahead of him as he exited the building.

_It would likely be a career killer if you were seen as too close to her—in any way, by anyone. She knows that as well. You'll have to come up with some obvious justifications for your…proximity, before you get to the restaurant!_

Her species, ice blue eyes, and fur all spoke of her frigid arctic origins, as did her reputation within the agency; but as he watched her tail slowly wave as she walked, he realized she couldn't possibly be hotter.

* * *

_5:40 P.M. Friday, Mar. 29__th__, 2013, ZBI administration bldg. fourth floor, Federal Center, Concordia._

Skye Winter reluctantly selected the lobby, then watched the elevator doors close. No one else had joined her as she'd waited for it to come. Logged out from the restricted computing center, she had two more security checkpoints to pass before she'd reach the tram stop outside the government compound. At best, unless another _desirous canid_ was on duty to hit on her, an indifferent guard might briefly nod in acknowledgement as she passed—just like on the previous four days—or weeks.

Her paw darted to hit the button for the third floor as soon as the elevator started down. Maybe if she walked through the office bay below on her way out, she could catch someone for a minute or two of conversation. That might make the prospect of another night at home alone a bit easier to take.

_You got what you wanted fox, a job offering social security—security from unwanted socialization. You're certainly one of the reasons everybody calls the comp center the 'Ice Cave'._

The doors slid open to reveal that most of the desks and offices on the floor were already abandoned. It was Friday and she'd spent too much time finalizing her own work. No chatting groups to join; only a few isolated mammals remained. Skye sighed and wandered towards the tall set of black tipped ears visible a few desks off to the right. That hare was the only one left here comfortably close to her own size.

He was focused on his computer, so she approached quietly and stopped a few steps away in front of him to watch. He stayed unaware of her to the stealthy approval of the solitary part of her mind. The rest was a bit disappointed. His distinctive facial stripes wouldn't allow him physical anonymity, but he'd seemed otherwise innocuous when she'd first been introduced around. She waited, unsure of the advisability of approaching him like this, until he closed down his computer. _Say something, don't be discovered just standing and staring at him._

"Excuse me; Mr. Savage?" It was several seconds before he looked up at her.

"What can I do for you Miss Winter?" he said with curiosity on his face.

_You have to follow up with something Skye! You didn't think this through at all. He's waiting for you to say something more._

"I'd…I'd like to ask you a favor…" _There, you bought a few seconds Skye. Now what's the favor you want? _

"First…and my apologies for asking…are you socially available?" _Gaaah! Now he's going to think you're a crosser! Well done on your new reputation._

"Uhh… I suppose I'd have to technically say yes," He glanced at and turned over an unadorned paw, then looked back up at her. "Why would you want to know that? Did someone ask you to intercede on their…"

"Iwanttoaskyoutogo…" spilled volition free out of her muzzle, which remained open in horror.

_Vengeful spirits, what was that? You sounded like a teenage Todd trying for his first date! You're the vixen here! You've already committed yourself, just state what you want. _

"I would like to ask you out on a date tonight, Mr. Savage," she forced out more clearly. She hoped their eye contact would hide that her tail had involuntarily sagged to the floor.

He just stared at her. _Please, don't make me wait for the verdict Judge Savage!_ _Get it over with and I'll go away. So I can suffer with my embarrassment at home for the third-stupidest social thing I've ever done._

Nothing—he continued to stare right through her. She shifted on her feet nervously after a few seconds and his blue eyes didn't follow. A step closer—still no reaction. She waved a paw before them like someone in a cliché comedy skit—unblinking; he didn't seem to be staring at anything in this world.

Was he…broken? She was afraid to touch him or say something that might draw attention to them, so she waited helplessly. She had started to review what the outward signs of a seizure were when he twitched and slowly refocused on her. The audacity of what she'd asked a near stranger! Inside the agency! Her paws rose to cover her impertinent mouth. Could she recover from this—would he be willing to forgive her this breach of propriety?

"Please, please, let me…give me a minute to explain!" she implored him. He slowly waved a paw to grant her request, so she ploughed onwards.

"I was heading out and did not want to let another day go by with no one to talk to. I know I've made myself rather unapproachable—I had to! My whole life has been filled with unwanted attention, imposed expectations, and being hit on by nearly every boorish male with a pulse." She reached out as if to seize his sympathy and jerked back the unwarranted violation of his personal space.

"I'm sorry! I'm just tired of the constant social pressure! I just want a simple, safe, no obligations or expectations evening out with someone!"

He tortured her for at least ten agonizing seconds as he paused to consider his answer.

"How did I become the someone?" he said evenly. "If you'd pay attention for a moment, you might notice I'm a hare? Or does this all mean you think I'm mostly harmless."

"I know that Mr. Savage! It's not that you're harmless, it's that you were still here."

_Well spoken Skye! Pathetic and insulting in one statement. That's demeaning whichever way he takes your words. Think before you speak—he's able to!_

"This all just suddenly hit me tonight! I felt you wouldn't be…as much of a risk asking as anyone else that I knew."

_Wonderful, that reinforces what you just said and shatters any notion that he might have had that foxes are articulate! All you can do now is quit digging your grave and try to gain his sympathy._

"I'm not even sure how to properly apologize to you for this!" Skye tried mightily to appear contrite and sincere. It was all she had left to try to salvage any shred of her dignity.

"Then don't. Since you asked me out, what did you have in mind?"

_Oh Spirits! Were you relying on him to plan something? He just gave you mercy…and hope—he's decent enough to not reject you outright for your juvenile behavior, although he has every reason to. Does he want to satisfy his curiosity about what possessed you to approach him, or could he really be…interested? Don't push, be open and let him decide._

"If you would indulge me in this Mr. Savage, one of us could choose dinner, and the other some casual entertainment."

Again, there was no reaction from him. At least this time he did look at her while she waited and slowly began to wither inside. Her fate was still his to choose—would she be seeing him tonight or someone from the Personnel Department on Monday morning?

"Okay, you pick dinner fox, as long as it isn't bloody BugBurger! And since this now appears to be a date, my name's Jack."

"Skye." She'd not only been forgiven, but he'd actually accepted her intrusive and unsophisticated invitation! A genuine smile of relief replaced the wan one she'd forced and her tail firmed and rose.

I'd like some time to get ready and think about where we should eat," she requested. "I honestly hadn't planned this as well as I should have. I can call you when I find a place? We could meet there?"

"If that would make you comfortable. Or I could pick you up; I have my own transportation. What works best probably depends on how far apart we live. It's ten to six now, we might be tight on time depending on what we find to do."

"Your car might be better; it will allow us more flexibility. We need to be very careful about how we appear in public." She stepped around to him, borrowed a pen and decided to show off her cursive skill. "I'm in Bucknell Park North."

"I'm fairly close to you, so would seven-fifteen give you enough time before I come pick you up? I have an idea for after dinner and we should make it there if we leave now!"

She nodded and returned to the elevator, then remembered to turn and smile back at him before the doors closed.

_He not only didn't take advantage of your adolescent blunders; he acceded to them! Instead of rejecting the difficult fox out of paw, he was deliberately considerate of your feelings while you were distressed. This isn't another pity date; he seems to…care. _

She'd found exactly what she'd sought for tonight. _Pick up your pace Skye, you need to be ready in time! _She did so, and happily added an extra wiggle to her walk.

* * *

Let me know if you'd like more SavageSkye, and want me to continue this for the rest of their date!


End file.
